happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Glamour
Español= :"Bon voyage, mon amour~" :― Glamour Glamour es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en una gata morada, asesina de un secta, que mata principalmente a hombres al atraerlos con sus atributos...y terminar con sus vidas dolorosamente. Aspecto Glamour viste una chaqueta desabrochada de color violeta, una falda negra, pantimedias turquesa, una blusa índigo, un collar de perlas blancas, aretes de perlas azul cielo y un sombrero de playa café claro, con un trozo de tela con patrones rosada en el medio, con un gran moño rojo al lado. Usa tacones rosados. Fisicamente es una gata a quien le destaca su piel morada, su marca abdominal rosada, sus 3 bigotes en cada una de las mejillas y su larga cola. Su busto y caderas son uno de sus aspectos más predominantes y, por tanto, son más largos que los del tree friend estándar; además, usa sombra de un tono morado oscuro, delineador en los ojos, pestañas postizas -además de sus naturales- y sus parpados son carmesí; tiene un ligero rosa en las mejillas. Descripcion Glamour es una gata muy coqueta y curiosa quien esconde un terrible secreto tras su perfume y elegancia. Lo que muchos ven como una gata hermosa e inofensiva resulta ser una de las asesinas más sanguinarias de la serie. Ella opera bajo una secta desconocida como la asesina de honor y se le suele comandar a que vaya a seducir a los hombres, sus blancos principales, y que los elimine. Aprovechándose de sus atributos, su elegancia y belleza, Glamour seduce a los hombres a que la sigan para matarlos de una forma normalmente desagradable. Aunque en su secta también en ocasiones se le ordena que asesine mujeres, ella tampoco tiene dificultad en descifrar los gustos de su adversaria, atraerlos con estos y apuñalarlas por la espalda cuando la ocasión surja. Armas Whisper : Una pistola uniforme con supresor. Normalmente ocultándolo bajo la falda, tiene fácil acceso a esta arma para acabar con sus objetivos de una manera silenciosa y mortal. Ventajas Uso fácil para matar Cargador estándar Arma silenciada Desventajas Ninguna notable Tacones : Si esos enormes tacones no te dicen "Perfecto para apuñalar, destrozar ojos y dar patadas MUY dolorosas a la entrepierna", no se que más te dicen. Ventajas El tacón está muy afilado Tiene punta de acero por lo que las patadas a puntapié son más devastadoras Desventajas Incómodos e imprácticos para correr Caracter Glamour es una chica muy coqueta y suele hablar con un acento francés, además de que remarca mucho las r como si estuviera ronroneando. Siempre tiene un comportamiento amigable, noble, paciente y curioso de esperar de un gato, al menos con quienes no son sus objetivos. Poderes y habilidades L'étranger : A pesar de ser destacable asesina, su identidad se mantiene muy oculta. 9 vidas : Sus reflejos son muy rápidos, pudiendo reaccionar ante el peligro o situaciones tensas en milésimas de segundos. Debilidades y contraataques La curiosidad... : A veces su curiosidad es mucha, dejándola a su muerte. Codicia : Le encantan las gemas y, aunque destaca como asesina, a veces intentará robar las cosas lo que no suele terminar bien. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Glamour con los demas personajes. Amistades Manhunter : Siendo sus objetivos mayormente hombres, tienen algo en común. Parecen ser amigas cercanas. Neutral Su secta : Aunque la veneran como asesina de honor, si les falla, suele ser fuertemente castigada y humillada. Enemistades TBA Frases/Gestos :"Je ne parle pas anglais, imbecile" :― Sus excusas para no hablar ingles. :"Mon Diou...las cosas por las que paso..." :― Glamour sobre lo peligroso que es su empleo en varios sentidos Apariciones Glamour apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA ] Muertes Suelen involucrar su cabeza. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 74% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Asesina de honor.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Ella, antes de su debut, se había mudado a Miami lo que referencia un juego llamado Hotline Miami, la más grande referencia siendo su pistola silenciada. Es algo controversial debido a que su técnica de atraer hombres en parte es similar a la prostitución, pero ya hay un personaje que usa prostitución como dinámica. Sus atributos fueron exagerados para aludir al estereotipo de que todo hombre se fija principalmente en estos. Referencia un poco a Jessica de Shadows of Evil de CoD:BOIII. Es la mujer que tiene más busto de la wikia. Tiene similitud a Catwoman de Batman, aunque no fue intencional. Está basada en una frase de un personaje que es: "Usa su ternura como un arma. Aceptable." |-| English= table border="1px"> Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Felinos Categoría:Personajes con Bigotes Categoría:Personajes Morados Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes no heterosexuales